User blog:Ponyo Fan/Ponyo Fan's Unsolved Mysteries: Episode 6: Dexter's Rude Removal
Welcome back to Ponyo Fan's Unsolved Mysteries! That name is definitely...what was I saying? Today we'll be discussing the famous Dexter's Laboratory episode, "Dexter's Rude Removal". Story In records dating back to 1998, a lost episode of the Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory was discussed on the Internet, majorly based off of a forum post that was made on the "Big Cartoon Forum": "A little history.. I was in attendance at the only showing of 'Dexter's Rude Removal' at the first showing at Comic Con (I have been told it was shown censored at other places but this was the only showing with the gloves off uncensored) and was asked to register here just to post and explain the plot. CAUTION SALTY LANGUAGE AHOY The panel for Dexter was with a special guest being Genndy who delighted us with some oncoming specials and such. He then hinted that he also wanted to show us something 'truly special' at the end. Nearing the end, a girl from CN stood up and announced that everyone under 18 needed to stand up and would be given something special but had to leave. The kids filed out as the adults kind of looked at each other with a big ? over our heads. Genndy kept grinning. After all the kids were shooed, Genndy looked at the remaining 20-30 of us and said "We made something special as an inhouse project to show only at CN parties and the like...I loved it soo much you guys are gonna get a treat...Dexter's Rude Removal" The girl then stood in front of us and warned us with bodily harm if she caught any of us taping anything or even remembering hard. She was pretty much imagining it getting out there and torpedoeing CN with lawsuits. "I want you people to know this will NEVER be made public...so count yourself extremely lucky". Finally Genndy shooed her away. Title screen: Dexter's Rude Removal. Dexter is mooning us and Dee Dee is flipping us the bird. Oh boy! Plot: Dexter has decided that rudeness is preventing him from becoming the perfect child and has constructed a 'Rude Extractor' to separate his bad mojo. Dee Dee of course shows up at the wrong possible time and wreaks havoc. Dexter manages to tackle her, directly into the Rude Beam... Dee Dee and Dexter separate from each other, spawning a evil twin of themselves and knocking out their good halves. Both look at their good selves and immediately begin to curse each other, their surroundings and trash the place. ***k this ***k that...you are a ***king idiot...who the ***k you calling a ***king idiot, you ***king idiot? Mom calls "Dexter...Dee Dee....LUNCH! "AW ***t...I AM ***kING STARVED!" They tear out of the lab and blunder their way through the house, wrecking stuff and cursing up a blue streak. Just within earshot of mom, they stop cursing as they drop into their seat, and start shoveling food noisily with belches and farts. Mom pauses and turns asking how their food is. Dexter belches and exclaims "Aw ***king hell mom, this ***t is ***kin great!" to which Dee Dee counters "Shut the ***k up you ***thead...you can't ***king curse in front of ***king Mom!" and they both begin to literally curse the ***t out of each other. This exchange manages to make Mom faint and they really go at it (Seriously, Dee Dee called Dexter a Skull***king Douchebag one time). Eventually, Dexter and DeeDee wake up and manage to trap the cursing twins back in the lab and eradicate them (To the scream of ***k OFF, YOU ***kIN NERD from the evil sides). They leave the lab as Dexter declares that 'Lucky we got them in time...ah well no harm done'. Rounding the corner, they find Mom standing there menancingly with a big bar of soap as she screams "DEXTER AND DEE DEE...GET OVER HERE". The black circle closes over Dexter as he looks at the audience and goes "Oh ***k!" The End Needless to say, all of us were in complete hysterics. Both my friend and I were tearing up from laughing so hard. Just hearing Dee Dee's high pitched voice sailor talking makes it proabably the most wanted cartoon to see." This was the urban legend that was spread around the Internet for many years, until Genndy commented during a Reddit AMA: "There was an episode like that called RUDE REMOVAL but it was for kids, about Dexter trying to remove the rudeness from Dee Dee. But he ended up making a rude version of himself and Dee Dee. They cursed but it was bleeped! Cartoon Network didn't want to air it, they thought it was too harsh" The search began to really start up in August 2012, when a post on 4chan's /co/ brought the episode up and how it was /co/'s "holy grail" and they needed to find it. In fact, yours truly was the first to comment on the first thread: "Holy F***, someone brought this back up. I want this to happen. Someone sticky this. We know most of the script, if the poster is to be believed talking about Dee-Dee calling Dexter a "skull-f***ing douchebag." After lots of talk on /co/ and Reddit, Adult Swim started to take note. In early 2013, they released...the episode. Well, not exactly what we all thought the episode was going to be. The episode was bleeped as Genndy said, but several lines were plenty different from the forum post. There was no bleep that sounded like "skull-f***ing douchebag" anywhere in the episode. The belches and farts during the food scene didn't happen. The forum doesn't mention anything about the food fight. Have we been punked? Does Cartoon Network really have the uncensored episode but has everyone involved with it on gag order? We may never know... Category:Blog posts Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Ponyo Fan's Unsolved Mysteries